Broken Heart
by PenguinPrincess
Summary: What happens when Aden saves Samara and they fall in love, can there love work out?


Aden woke up from another amazing dream. These dreams he loved having, but he could never tell Rachel about them. Rachel would scold him for having this kind of dream, especially with this person. Dreams with Samara in them. No not sex dreams, but dreams of them together. But that was the only was that they could be together was through Aden's dreams. Aden wanted to explain to Rachel why Samara kept coming around, but he did not know how to put into words. Btu Aden and Samara had fallen in love.

The dream that Aden had woken up from was them sitting at the bottom of the well talking. Talking about how to get her out. Samara was not using Aden to get out of the well; she really did love Aden as much as he loved her. Aden had decided that today he was going to let Samara out and then he could see her in the flesh.

Aden is now 13 and Samara and him have been seeing each other in his dreams for many years now. And they both decided that today would be the best day to let Samara out of the well that she has been trapped in for so many years.

After school Aden took the bus over to where the well is. He had to look around a little bit because of the overgrown grass and plants around it. After he found it he sat on top of it and whispered _I am here for you Samara. _He then heard a knocking on the other side of the well cover. He got off the well and pushed will all his might to get the cover off from the well. He could not get it the first try but after a couple more tries he got the cover off the well. When he did his love came flowing out, and when the bottom of her ghost like body touched the green grass of the earth, she became human love. Only true love could release her and turn her back human. She was very happy to be human again and get another chance at life but was sad that she could not see her parents again even after everything that they had done to her.

Aden and Samara walked all the way back to his house hand in hand. It was a long way to Aden's house, but they wanted to be in each other presence. They talked and talked and never let go of each other's hands. They finally made it to Aden's house, and even though they walked really far they still made it home before Rachel, Aden was surprised about this. But then when they got inside they noticed that there was a message on the answering machine that said she had to work late and would not be home until tomorrow and she would sleep there at the office. _Perfect_, they both thought.

Still holding hands and looking into each other's eyes they sat down on the couch. After an hour of soaking in each other Samara whispered into Aden's ear, _lets go to your room. _Aden had been waiting for this for forever, not just with Samara but this in general. He had been lonely, only thinking about her. There had been many nights where he had to pretend that his hand was Samara. But now he could do it with Samara really there.

Samara ran into his room and jumped onto the bed. She rolled over onto her back and stared at Aden when he walked into his room. Aden closed his door behind him, even though there was no one else in the house. When he was walking over to Samara on his bed he looked her over, she was wear a long flowing white dress, easy to take off he thought. And while Aden was walking over to the bed Samara looked him over, he was wearing tight blue jeans and a loose light blue shirt, easy to take off she thought. When he got to the bed, he got on it and lies on top of her.

Aden and Samara went at it for about twenty minutes. They did not here the phone ringing or the answering machine, so when they heard Rachel's voice leaving a message and they thought that she was home. So they had to stop and quickly put all their cloths on. When Aden opened the door to his room he saw that no one was there and it had only been a message from Rachel. So he walked over to the phone and called her back to tell her that everything was all right, he just did not hear the phone ringing. Rachel wanted to say goodnight to Aden. Aden looked at the clock and saw that it was nine o clock. After Aden hung up the phone he walked back to his room, he wanted to continue but Samara was already sleeping on her side in the bed. So Aden walked over to the bed and laid down next to her and fell asleep next to her in about five minutes.

Aden woke up and looked at the clock and the clock read six thirty. It was weird for him to wake up and not have dreamt about Samara. He was worried that she did not love him anymore. But then he felt her warm hand running up and down on his back. He turned around and kissed the top of her head. _Good-Morning Samara_, Aden said in a low and sweet sounding voice. He everything that had happened and he was so happy that she was right there next to him.

But then she was not there, but then she was there again. What was happening she kept disappearing and reappearing quickly? Then every time she came back she started flailing her arms and legs and screaming for Aden. _ADEN! _Then the times in between became longer and longer and longer. Then she reappeared and stayed there.

She was not the same after that. When she came back she did not say anything she just laid there on her back and staring at the ceiling, with her eyes practically popping out of her head. _Samara, are you okay? _Aden asked Samara while running his hand through her dark hair. _No_, Samara practically whispered it, _I have to go. I got away from them but they will be back to take me away for forever. _Aden just kid of looked at her in shock. What? You can't leave now you just got here. Aden said now holding on to her hands not wanting to let go.

All of a sudden all the power went out in the house and everything went dark. The only light they had was the light from the sun coming up in the east. And all the doors and windows flew open in the tiny house. They could hear heavy footsteps coming from the front door coming towards Aden's bedroom. Samara grabbed onto Aden and held on with all her might. The footsteps finally made it to Aden's bedroom doorway and stood there.

The creature was as tall as the doorway and was as wide as the doorway. It was a shadowy looking creature and was dressed in all black, but with an upside down red cross hanging around its neck. The creature spoke in a very low and raspy voice, _Samara you are coming with me and you are coming with me now. You were condemned to hell for a reason and there is no escaping it. _The creature stomped over to the bed with its big boots and grabbed on to Samara. He picked her up and she left go of Aden. She started to scream and flail her arms and legs like before, but this time she could do nothing about it but scream. Her screams pierced and hurt Aden's ears. All Aden did was whisper Good-Bye and turn away. He did not want this hurtful goodbye to hurt any more then it had to.

The creature took Samara away and was gone in a flash. Aden wanted to cry but no tiers would come. A second later all the doors and windows were shut and the lights came back on. He lie in his bed on his back for only a while longer, then he got up and had some breakfast. As he was putting his breakfast dishes in the dishwasher Rachel walked in the front door. _What's wrong Aden it looks like your heart has been broken? _


End file.
